Kurt-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Kurt Relationship, most commonly known as Hummelberry, Kurtchel, or as Santana refers them to in Saturday Night Glee-ver, Gayberry, is the friendship between Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. Rachel and Kurt first start off on Glee as rivals and a sort of "off and on hate" basis. Rachel was after Finn and Kurt was too. Kurt and Rachel also had a diva off, singing Defying Gravity, to see who would sing the solo at New Directions first Sectionals competition. When New Directions set-list for Sectionals is stolen, Kurt and Mercedes hand over the solo to Rachel, saying that, to be honest, she is a really good singer. In the second half of Season One, Quinn asks Kurt to give Rachel a makeover, so Finn can lose interest in her. In Season Two, Rachel and Kurt pick up from that topsy-turvy friendship, and there are less vile actions and insults. When Kurt transfers to Dalton, Rachel and him become closer, as she helps him for his audition for the Warblers sectional set-list, which Kurt doesn't get. Kurt grows closer to Blaine, and when Blaine and Rachel kiss at her party, this causes a bit of a jealousy feud but that quickly ends as Blaine realises that he is really gay. At the end of Season Two, Rachel and Kurt have grown close, as they break into a broadway stage and sing For Good, as they ponder upon their future in New York together as best friends. At the beginning of Season Three, Rachel and Kurt are officially best friends, determined to go to a New York performing arts school and be able to live out their dream on Broadway. They are stunned when they attend a small NYADA meeting in Ohio and sees that there are many Rachels and Kurts out there, exactly like them and that they need to begin to be bigger. Rachel auditions for the role of Maria in the West Side Story musical, in hopes of getting something down on her application for NYADA and Kurt, to run for senior class president. When Rachel thinks she won't get the Maria role, she runs for senior class president, which angers Kurt and they have another feud. That ends, because when Rachel does her speech, she withdraws from the Senior Class President campaign and tells everyone to vote for Kurt, and their friendship is then again, mended. When Kurt runs for Senior Class President, he knows he'll lose and Rachel helps him cheat by stuffing in more vote ballots. In the end, she gets caught, and then faces a consequence of not performing at Sectionals. As the Season progresses, Kurt and Rachel do their first try-outs for NYADA, as they are accepted as finalists. Kurt does well, but Rachel chokes, and she tries to convince Mrs. Tibedeaux to let her have a second chance, which Rachel gets, because she attends Rachel's Nationals competition. By Goodbye, Kurt and Rachel discover their results. Kurt did not make it in and Rachel does. When Finn sets Rachel free, she catches a train to New York, ready for NYADA as she farewells everyone, including Kurt. Category:Friendships Category:Relationships